We will find her
by IluvFabinax
Summary: Eleanor is a girl of many qualities. She is pretty, popular and smart but she has a deep secret; she is a vampire. Her guardian Klaus told her that her parents are dead but not all everything he says is true. Will she uncover the truth about Stefan and Elena. Stefan/Elena OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Stefan's POV**

I hear the screams coming from inside. I want to run in and hold her telling her it's Ok and we will be happy. Damon is across the room stood up waiting and Caroline is next to me with Bonnie

"This is boring" Damon groans

"Well you are a man. You don't understand these things" Caroline says

"Yes, this is the miracle of life. Now be quiet" Bonnie says. Suddenly Elena's screams stop and a baby cries. I stand up and the door opens. In comes the doctor. She is a thin women with pale skin and her brunette hair up. She smiles and walks to me

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl. Stefan, you go in alone then if Elena is up to it you can all go in" she says. I speed into the room and sit by Elena. I hold her hand as I see her smile

"We did it" she says

"Yeah" I say. We kiss then I hear a small baby cry. We part, I stand up and walk to the cot at the end of the bed. I look down and see my baby. She is brunette like her Elena but has my eyes. I smile and slowly out my hand out to her. She grabs my finger with her whole hand and giggles then let's go

"I will get the rest just to stay here for a bit" I say; Elena nods. I go outside and see Caroline, Bonnie and Damon outside waiting

"You can come in" I say. Caroline and Bonnie rush to Elena and sit with her on the bed. Damon stands beside and sighs

"So, are we going to have restless nights" he says

"Come on, you are going to enjoy it. I bet you are going to treat her like a princess" I say smirking

"Just make sure she doesn't wake me up" Damon says. Looking back at the girls I see Caroline walking over to the cot and picking up the baby

"She is adorable. What are we going to call her" Caroline asks. I look at Elena and she looks at Caroline again

"Me and Stefan thought Eleanor" Elena says

"That is a really nice name. She suits Eleanor" Bonnie says

"Ok, I think we should leave Elena to sleep. She has had a long day" I say

"Ok dad" Damon say running off. Caroline puts Eleanor down and her and Bonnie leave. I walk over to Elena and smile

"I love you" I say smiling then kissing her again

"I love you too" she says

"I will sleep in the spare room for tonight so if I wake up you don't" I say

"Ok, I will miss you" she says smiling

"Ditto" I say. I walk out of the room and into then go into the spare room. I walk into bed, take off my t-shirt and slide into my bed. I instantly fall asleep

**Elena's POV**

I groan as I sit up and turn my light back on. I have tried to get to sleep but no luck. I get out of bed and walk to Eleanor's cot. I look down and nothing is there. I scream and Stefan comes rushing in

"What's the matter, are you alright" he asks with concern

"Sh..he is go..one" I stutter. Stefan walks to me and looks down the cot

"What, how could she be gone" he asks

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep so I got up to Eleanor and she was gone" I say while crying

"It's OK" Stefan says hugging me

"But it's not. Our daughter is gone and she hasn't been born for a day" I say

"I will get Damon and we search for whoever kidnapped her. I want you to call Caroline and Bonnie and tell them to come over" Stefan says looking at me with a calm voice. I nod then Stefan rushes off

I sit on my bed and get my phone. First I ring Caroline. After a Cooke of rings she picks up

"Erh, what do you want Elena. I would have thought you would be asleep" Caroline says

"Um, could you come over please" I say while crying

"Why, are you OK Elena" Caroline asks

"Eleanor is gone. She was kidnapped last night" I say

"What, I will come over right away. I will pick up Bonnie too" Caroline says

"Ok, thanks" I say. I hang up then lay on my bed curled up crying. After half an hour Bonnie and Caroline come rushing in. I sit up and then we hug

"Are you OK" Bonnie asks

"I just want her back. She is a baby" I say crying

"Listen to us. Stefan and Damon will find her and you will be a family" Caroline says; I nod. After a bit of talking Stefan and Damon come in empty handed. I gasp then run to Stefan. We hug then we part

"I'm sorry. We couldn't find her" Stefan says

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't sleep, I knew Eleanor would be crying so I didn't bother. I was by my desk reading a book when Stefan came rushing in

"Do you knock" I say sarcastically

"Eleanor's been kidnapped" Stefan says. I stand up and look concerned

"I will help you look for her" I say. We rush out into the open and run looking around. After half an hour of looking we meet up

"I'm so sorry" I say putting my hand on his shoulder. He just pushes me away

"Who would take her. Who would have the pleasure of seeing me and Elena in pain. I know if we go back Elena will be a wreck" Stefan says

"We will find her. Let's just go back and then look for Eleanor the next day. OK" I say

"Fine" Stefan says, we run back to the house and go into Elena and Stefan's room. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are on the bed talking. Elena sees me and Stefan empty handed, runs to Stefan and hugs him

I look to Caroline and Bonnie then see their sad faces. I turn back to Elena and Stefan

"We will leave you alone now" I say. Me, Bonnie and Caroline walk out of the room and close the door

"So what are we going to do" Caroline asks

"We are going to find Eleanor" Bonnie says determined

"Who do you think has taken her though" Caroline asks

"We don't know but whoever it is, is a sick bastard" I say walking back to my room

**Elena's POV**

Me and Stefan are sat under the covers holding each other. I finally speak up

"Stefan, who has taken her" I ask

"I don't know but don't worry because we are going to find her" Stefan says reassuring me

"I want to come tomorrow and help you guys find Eleanor" I say. Stefan sighs and looks down at me

"You can't come" he says. I sit up and look at him

"Stefan, I am coming of you like it or not" I say

"This is why I love you" Stefan says kissing me. We pull apart then go to sleep

Klaus's POV

I am waiting in the car tapping on the steering wheel. Will this girl hurry up. After a couple minutes the passenger door opens and Rebekah sits down holding the baby

"So, you got her" I say

"Yes, her name is Eleanor. Did you get the baby stuff and baby seat" Rebekah asks

"Yes, and it took a second to get all the stuff. Unlike you" I say

"Hello. I had to get this baby and if she started crying it would be game over. I will buckle her up and we will go. Where are we going anyway" Rebekah asks

"A place far away called Florida. Where Stefan and Elena will never find their precious Eleanor" I say grinning. Rebekah buckles Eleanor up and we drive off away from Mystic Falls


	2. Chapter 2

**14 years later**

"Beep...Beep...Beep" my alarm wakes me up. I sit up and groan as I get out of bed

"Ellie, are you up" my Aunt Rebekah shouts from downstairs

"Yeah, I will be down in 10 minutes" I reply. I open my walk in wardrobe and grab a New York tank top, denim shorts, black tights, bright pink converse and put it on. I get my pink polka dot rucksack and go downstairs

Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Klaus are sat in the living room watching TV

"Hey" I say

"Hello Ellie. I thought you would be up earlier" Uncle Klaus says

"I know but I wanted a lie in and I have a snack waiting for me so I don't need to prepare" I say smiling

"Ok but I want you to hide it in the woods again" Aunt Rebekah says

"Yeah, See you" I say walking out. Our house is at the edge just outside one of the woods so we can leave the bodies of the dead there. I rush to the woods and stop at a clearing. Stood there is my boyfriend Tom; or soon to be ex boyfriend

"Hey" I say smiling

"Hey" he says. He walks up to me and kisses me

"Listen, I want you to know that I will keep your secret safe. I love you" Tom says

"I love you too. So you didn't tell your parents where you are" I ask

"No, like you said" he says

"Good" I say

"I think we should get back to school" Tom says

"One sec" I say. I stand up and go to the middle of the clearing. Tom follows me

"What is it" Tom asks confused

"Tom, you don't know how hungry I am when I am around you because everyone him I see your neck I want to bite into you so now is my chance to get what I want instead of everyone is" I say

"What" he says confused. I open my mouth and get my fangs out. I then bite my teeth into his neck. The blood comes gushing into my throat as I gulp it down. The pleasure of his pain and my delight. I hear him groan and telling me to stop but I ignore him. When his body is dry I dump it on the ground. I get out my mirror from my bag and wipe away the blood from my mouth

I drag the body to my pit and get a match. The flame lights up and I throw it into the pit and watch the body burst up into flames

"He walked off and said he was going into the woods. I never knew he would be dead" I say with my fake crying voice. I go back to normal and watch the fire die out after a while. The only thing left is the black cinder of his body. I get the bag from the clearing and rush out of the woods. I then walk my way to school

As I go into my form room a group of girls crowd me

"So, where is Tom" Lily asks

"I don't know. We met up at my house but he told me that he was going to the woods for a bit then coming to school" I say with my best fake concerned voice

"Well, we found out that Dylan dumped Carly and rumour has it that he wants you so why don't you dump Tom and go out with him" Lucy says smirking

"I don't know, I love Tom too much and I want to be with him" I say

"That is cute" Harriet squeals. I sit at my desk and Mr Williamson comes in

"Ok, today we are going to talk about..." Mr Williamson is interrupted by Mr Frances, the head teacher coming in

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr Williamson but I need to talk to Eleanor Mikaelson. Bring your bag with you" Mr Frances says. I grab my bag and leave with Mr Frances

"Ok, your Aunt has come to pick you up. Something about a family emergency. So you need to go reception and she will be there" Mr Frances says leaving. I walk to reception and as Mr Frances said Aunt Rebekah was there

"Hey, we need to go" Aunt Rebekah says. We walk to the car and get in

"So, why am I out of school" I ask

"We have killed too many people so we have decided to move. It's a place we have been before called Mystic Falls in Virginia" she says while driving

"Virginia. Sounds interesting" I say smirking. When we get to our house there is a removal van with a couple of removal men are outside putting our stuff in the van

"Go pack your clothes" Aunt Rebekah says as we go inside. I walk upstairs and into my room. I close the door and go into my wardrobe. I then get out a small box and open it. Inside is necklace and a picture. When a was 12 my Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Klaus had a fight about something. After Uncle Klaus left my Aunt Rebekah gave me this box. She told me that the box was from my parents and she got it for me after they died. The necklace was my mothers from my father and the picture is of 2 men and 2 women

Aunt Rebekah told me if anything would happen to me or Uncle Klaus we have to go to the address that is on the back on the picture. I pick up the picture and flip it over. Like Aunt Rebekah said there is a address

" 2104 Maple Street, Mystic Falls, Virginia" I whisper. I put the picture and necklace back in the box, shut it and hide it. I get out my suitcases and pack all my clothes. After packing Aunt Rebekah comes in

"We are just going to pack our clothes and the removal men will do the rest" Aunt Rebekah says

"Won't they see all of our vampire stuff" I ask

"Uncle Klaus is going to Do his Mind compulsion thing then they will forget it or we will kill them" Aunt Rebekah says smirking

"Sounds delicious" I say. I put my box, phone, headphones, iPad, make up bag and diary into my rucksack, grab my suitcases and go downstairs. Uncle Klaus and Aunt Rebekah are downstairs with their suitcases

"let's go and get back to Mystic Falls" Klaus says smiling at Aunt Rebekah. We put our suitcase in the car, get in and drive off. I open my bag and get out my phone and headphones. I plug my headphones into my phone and turn on Red by Taylor Swift. I instantly fall asleep

I wake up after what seemed like minutes. I turn my phone on and look at the time; 6:34pm. Wow, I have been for 14 hours. My throat is burning and I feel like I haven't drank in days. Uncle Klaus and aunt Rebekah are at the front

"Can we stop for a drink" I ask

"Finally, I'm not the only one who thinks that" Aunt Rebekah groans

"We are in the town next to Mystic Falls. We will be there in 2 minutes" Uncle Klaus. Like Uncle Klaus said we were there in under 2 minutes. We stop just outside a wood then turn left. From the trail there is a giant house

We get out of the car and walk in. It's a giant hallway with 2 staircases either side

"I am choosing my room" I say rushing upstairs. After looking in the bedrooms I finally decide on a white room with a walk in wardrobe and balcony. After looking upstairs I suddenly hear Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Klaus talking

"I don't understand why we are back. What if they find us and Eleanor" Aunt Rebekah says concerned

"They don't recognise Eleanor. It's been 14 years" Klaus says

"Elena and Stefan want their daughter back and they will do anything in their power to do so" Rebekah says

"Just we need to keep Eleanor away from the Salvatore house" Klaus says. I feel shocked; who is Elena and Stefan and why do I need to stay away from the Salvatore boarding house. I walk downstairs like nothing has happened

"Hey, I am going hunting. I am really thirsty" I say holding my throat

"I'm not sure. We have just arrived" Rebekah says concerned

"Come on. I am 14; I will be fine" I say

"Just let her go" Uncle Klaus says going upstairs

"Ok" Aunt Rebekah goes into the kitchen. I walk to the car and get out my bag. I get out my box and put on my necklace and put the picture in my pocket. I run out of the wood and into the town. I go into the main street and then look around. I see a blonde haired girl and a African American girl talking. I walk over to them

"Excuse me. Could you help me with something" I ask

"Sure, what is it" the blonde girl asks

"Well do you know where the Salvatore boarding is" I ask. The girls seemed shocked

"The Salvatore boarding house" the other girls asks

"Yeah" I say

"Well go up that street and to the left then to the right there is the house" The blonde says

"Thanks and also where is 2104 Maple Street" I ask again

"Don't mind me asking but why do you want to know this" the other girl asks

"Well this may sound weird but my Aunt gave me this necklace and picture" I say getting out the picture and showing it to them. They faces are shocked

"That's..." the other girls says but the blonde interrupts

"Elena"

"That's Elena. Um, is the other one Stefan" I ask

"You know Stefan" the other girl asks

"Well my Auntie and Uncle were talking about them" I say

"What is your Aunt and Uncles name" the other girl asks

"Um, I'm not sure if I should tell you" I say scared

"It's OK. Look" the blonde says getting out her phone and showing a picture of them and the women Elena

"Fine, their name is Klaus and Rebekah" I say. Their faces are more shocked

"Klaus" The blonde says

"Yes, but I really need to go and hunt...I mean get my dinner" I say stuttering

"Hunt. Is she a vampire" the other girl says

"Yeah, I think you have to come with us" the blonde says. I start to back away but the girls follow me. I start to run into the woods with the girls on my tail. I then rush through the woods; I turn around and only see the blonde running like me. She is a vampire too

"Please stop. We need to talk" the blonde girl shouts

"Stay away from me" I shout back. Even though I am strong after not having enough blood it slows me down. I finally stop

"I bet you are thirsty" the blonde asks. She gets out a bottle of red liquid which is properly blood. She gives it to me; I twist off the top and gulp down the liquid till there is none left

"I'm sorry that there is none left" I apologise

"It's OK. Now why don't we sit down and talk about this" the blonde says

"Ok" I say. We walk to a large rock and sit down

"So, my name is Caroline. What is yours" Caroline asks.

"Eleanor or my friends call me Ellie" I say. I look at Caroline who's face is shocked again

"Why are you shocked" I ask confused

"Long story really but my friends Elena and Stefan had a baby but scene stole is from them" Caroline says looking down

"I'm so sorry" I say concerned

"Yeah but that was 14 years ago and their daughter's name was Eleanor" Caroline says; this time I am shocked

"Also, the necklace you are wearing is the one Elena wears but lost it when Eleanor was born then the photo is of Elena, her cousin Jeremy, her Auntie Miranda and Uncle Grayson. I think you are Eleanor, Stefan and Elena's daughter" Caroline says

"No, that can't be. My Aunt Rebekah told me that my parents died and my Uncle Klaus and Aunt Rebekah are now my guardians" I say panicking

"Just calm down" Caroline says

"I'm sorry but I have to go back. My Aunt and Uncle will be worried" I say standing up

"Well, could we meet again" Caroline asks

"I don't know" I say

"Come on" Caroline pleads

"Fine, we can meet her again. Tomorrow at 3 o clock" I say

"Ok, bye" Caroline says; she then runs off. I run back to the house; the removal men are here. I walk inside and there are boxes everywhere. Aunt Rebekah is there waiting

"Where have you been" she asks

"After I ate I had a walk" I say walking upstairs. I go into my room and all my stuff is there. I sit on my bed and fall asleep; I need it after the day I have had


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I am making a change to this story. Instead of Eleanor meeting Caroline at 3pm it's going to me 10pm**

**IluvFabinax**

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

After looking at Eleanor I could see Elena and Stefan in her. She has Stefan's eyes and Elena's hair. I run back to the Salvatore boarding house and see Bonnie outside waiting

"Did you tell them" I ask

"No, I wanted to wait for you so they know everything. So, what did you find out" Bonnie asks

"Well she is wearing Elena's necklace and she told me that Klaus and Rebekah told her that her parents were killed" I say

"What would Klaus and Rebekah want with Eleanor" Bonnie asks

"I don't know but it must be to torture Elena and Stefan" I say

"Let's just go and see them" Bonnie says. We walk into the house and into the living room. Elena is there twiddling with her daylight ring. She sees me and Bonnie and stands up

"Hey guys" Elena says

"Hey Elena, Could you do us a favour; could you get Stefan and Damon. We need to talk to you all" Bonnie says

"Why" Elena questions

"It's something to do with Eleanor" I say. Elena's face turns from confusion to shock

"Eleanor" she says

"Yeah now get them" I say. Elena rushes out then we sit down on one of the sofas. Instantly Stefan and Damon come in with concerned faces

"Elena told us that you something to tell us about Eleanor" Stefan says sitting across from us with Elena

"Yeah, we have found her" Bonnie says

"Where is she then and who took her" Damon asks behind us

"She is in this town and Klaus and Rebekah took her" I say

"I knew it" Elena says

"Well, why didn't you bring her" Stefan asks

"Because when I told her that you guys were alive she freaked out" I say

"Wait, she thinks they are dead" Damon says

"Yeah, Klaus and Rebekah must have told Eleanor that you were dead" Bonnie says

"We need to get her" Elena says standing up

"Elena, we can't. We are not invited into her house and she won't just come with us. Listen, I am going to meet her. Why don't you guys go behind the trees and watch us" I say

"For once the blondie has a good idea" Damon says smirking

"Shut up Damon. So, when and where are you meeting Eleanor" Stefan asks

"Tomorrow at 10 in the morning at this clearing we talked at. I will come tomorrow and we will go then. I have to get back, I will see you later" I say. I walk out of the house and back to my apartment

**Eleanor's POV**

After having a sleep I go downstairs and into the kitchen. There are still boxes around but on the counter is a piece of paper. I pick it up and read it

_Ellie, me and your Aunt Rebekah have gone hunting. There are some blood bags in the fridge. Take as much as you Uncle Klaus_

I put the note down and walk to the fridge. Like Uncle Klaus said there are about 20 or more blood bags. I grab 3 and rush upstairs

I put them to the side and get out my diary. I bought my first diary when I was 9 and I haven't stop writing. I get a pen and sit on my bed

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been the biggest day of my life...so far. First me, Uncle Klaus and Aunt Rebekah moved from sunny Florida to a place called Mystic Falls in Virginia. I don't know why but when I first came here I felt like I have been her all my life._

_Also I have found some amazing news. My parents are alive; I went looking for the Salvatore boarding house and I asked this woman called Caroline and this other women who I don't know the name of. So I asked them questions and I might have found out I'm a vampire but it's OK because Caroline is a vampire too. Me and Caroline talked in the woods and she told me that the necklace I'm wearing is my mums. She is called Elena and my dad is called Stefan_

_The problem is who are these people I'm living with, why did they take me and why did they say my parents were dead_

_Anyway I am meeting Caroline tomorrow at 3 at this clearing in the woods we talked for the first time; I'm so excited_

I close the diary and grab one of the blood bags. I gulp it down in one and throw it in the bin. I get my phone and put on Diamonds by Rihanna. After a while I fall asleep

**Rebekah's POV**

After me and Klaus have been hunting we come back to the house. We walk inside and I see Eleanor's light on

"I will back in a sec" I say rushing upstairs. I go into Eleanor's room and see Eleanor on her bed asleep. I turn off her phone and put a blanket over her

I then see her diary open and see the word "Elena". Why has Eleanor put this in her diary? I pick up the diary and read it

_Also I have found some amazing news. My parents are alive; I went looking for the Salvatore boarding house and I asked this woman called Caroline and this other women who I don't know the name of. So I asked them questions and I might have found out I'm a vampire but it's OK because Caroline is a vampire too. Me and Caroline talked in the woods and she told me that the necklace I'm wearing is my mums. She is called Elena and my dad is called Stefan_

_The problem is who are these people I'm living with, why did they take me and why did they say my parents were dead_

_Anyway I am meeting Caroline tomorrow at 3 at this clearing in the woods we talked for the first time; I'm so excited_

Eleanor knows; I rush downstairs and into the living room and walk to Klaus. I throw the diary on Klaus's lap

"What" Klaus asks annoyed

"Read that" I say pointing to a paragraph in the diary. Klaus reads the paragraph and looks shocked

"How does she know" he asks

"It's properly when we were talking in the hallway. We should have talked when she was gone" I say groaning

"Well, I have a idea" Klaus says closing the diary

"What" I ask

"We are going to visit our friend Caroline" Klaus says smirking

"I will put this back then we will go" I say. I rush upstairs and put the diary down. I then rush downstairs and me and Klaus leave the house. Because it's dark we run all the way there. We stop at a small house; the living room light is on so she must be awake. Klaus goes to the front door and kicks it down. We then walk in

As we walk into the living room Caroline is stood up

"You really should look at your door" Klaus says

"What do you want" Caroline asks

"Oh, well we have heard that you meet Eleanor" I say

"Why, did she tell you" Caroline asks

"Let's just say she shouldn't keep her diary out for everyone to see" Klaus says

"So we have come to make sure that Eleanor doesn't find anymore about her real parents" I say. Before Caroline could react Klaus snaps her neck and she falls to the ground

"Now how are we going to get her back to the house" I say

"Well, her house is near the woods we will run to our house" Klaus says picking Caroline up and rushing out of the house. I follow

When we arrive at our house Klaus runs into the basement, chucked her onto the floor, came up and locked the door

"How do you know she won't break the door down" I ask

"I have put vervain in the room so she will eventually become weak" Klaus says smirking. I rush upstairs to see Eleanor still asleep; Good


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I am making a change to this story. Instead of Eleanor meeting Caroline at 3pm it's going to me 10am**

**IluvFabinax**

**Caroline's POV**

After looking at Eleanor I could see Elena and Stefan in her. She has Stefan's eyes and Elena's hair. I run back to the Salvatore boarding house and see Bonnie outside waiting

"Did you tell them" I ask

"No, I wanted to wait for you so they know everything. So, what did you find out" Bonnie asks

"Well she is wearing Elena's necklace and she told me that Klaus and Rebekah told her that her parents were killed" I say

"What would Klaus and Rebekah want with Eleanor" Bonnie asks

"I don't know but it must be to torture Elena and Stefan" I say

"Let's just go and see them" Bonnie says. We walk into the house and into the living room. Elena is there twiddling with her daylight ring. She sees me and Bonnie and stands up

"Hey guys" Elena says

"Hey Elena, Could you do us a favour; could you get Stefan and Damon. We need to talk to you all" Bonnie says

"Why" Elena questions

"It's something to do with Eleanor" I say. Elena's face turns from confusion to shock

"Eleanor" she says

"Yeah now get them" I say. Elena rushes out then we sit down on one of the sofas. Instantly Stefan, Elena and Damon come in with concerned faces

"Elena told us that you something to tell us about Eleanor" Stefan says sitting across from us with Elena

"Yeah, we have found her" Bonnie says

"Where is she then and who took her" Damon asks behind us

"She is in this town and Klaus and Rebekah took her" I say

"I knew it" Elena says

"Well, why didn't you bring her" Stefan asks

"Because when I told her that you guys were alive she freaked out" I say

"Wait, she thinks they are dead" Damon says

"Yeah, Klaus and Rebekah must have told Eleanor that you were dead" Bonnie says

"We need to get her" Elena says standing up

"Elena, we can't. We are not invited into her house and she won't just come with us. Listen, I am going to meet her. Why don't you guys go behind the trees and watch us" I say

"For once the blondie has a good idea" Damon says smirking

"Shut up Damon. So, when and where are you meeting Eleanor" Stefan asks

"Tomorrow at 10 in the morning at this clearing we talked at. I will come tomorrow and we will go then. I have to get back, I will see you later" I say. As I am walking home I decide to go to Mystic Grill for a quick drink. Maybe I might meet a cute boy

**Eleanor's POV**

After having a sleep I go downstairs and into the kitchen. There are still boxes around but on the counter is a piece of paper. I pick it up and read it

_Ellie, me and your Aunt Rebekah have gone hunting. There are some blood bags in the fridge. Take as much as you Uncle Klaus_

I put the note down and walk to the fridge. Like Uncle Klaus said there are about 20 or more blood bags. I grab 3 and rush upstairs

I put them to the side and get out my diary. I bought my first diary when I was 9 and I haven't stop writing. I get a pen and sit on my bed

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been the biggest day of my life...so far. First me, Uncle Klaus and Aunt Rebekah moved from sunny Florida to a place called Mystic Falls in Virginia. I don't know why but when I first came here I felt like I have been her all my life._

_Also I have found some amazing news. My parents are alive; I went looking for the Salvatore boarding house and I asked this woman called Caroline and this other women who I don't know the name of. So I asked them questions and I might have found out I'm a vampire but it's OK because Caroline is a vampire too. Me and Caroline talked in the woods and she told me that the necklace I'm wearing is my mums. She is called Elena and my dad is called Stefan_

_The problem is who are these people I'm living with, why did they take me and why did they say my parents were dead_

_Anyway I am meeting Caroline tomorrow at 3 at this clearing in the woods we talked for the first time; I'm so excited_

I close the diary and grab one of the blood bags. I gulp it down in one and throw it in the bin. I get my phone and put on Diamonds by Rihanna. After a while I fall asleep

**Rebekah's POV**

After me and Klaus have been hunting we come back to the house. We walk inside and I see Eleanor's light on

"I will back in a sec" I say rushing upstairs. I go into Eleanor's room and see Eleanor on her bed asleep. I turn off her phone and put a blanket over her

I then see her diary open and see the word "Elena". Why has Eleanor put this in her diary? I pick up the diary and read it

_Also I have found some amazing news. My parents are alive; I went looking for the Salvatore boarding house and I asked this woman called Caroline and this other women who I don't know the name of. So I asked them questions and I might have found out I'm a vampire but it's OK because Caroline is a vampire too. Me and Caroline talked in the woods and she told me that the necklace I'm wearing is my mums. She is called Elena and my dad is called Stefan_

_The problem is who are these people I'm living with, why did they take me and why did they say my parents were dead_

_Anyway I am meeting Caroline tomorrow at 3 at this clearing in the woods we talked for the first time; I'm so excited_

Eleanor knows; I rush downstairs and into the living room and walk to Klaus. I throw the diary on Klaus's lap

"What" Klaus asks annoyed

"Read that" I say pointing to a paragraph in the diary. Klaus reads the paragraph and looks shocked

"How does she know" he asks

"It's properly when we were talking in the hallway. We should have talked when she was gone" I say groaning

"Well, I have an idea" Klaus says closing the diary

"What" I ask

"We are going to visit our friend Caroline" Klaus says smirking

"I will put this back then we will go" I say. I rush upstairs and put the diary down. I then rush downstairs and me and Klaus leave the house. Because it's dark we run all the way there. We stop at a small house; the place is pitch black. Klaus looks through the window

"Damn it; she is not there" Klaus says

"She might be at that Mystic Grill" I say

"Good idea. Blondes usually go there" he says

"Hey" I say annoyed

"Let's just go" Klaus says speeding off; I follow him. Within seconds we are outside The Grill. We smile then walk in. Like I said Caroline is at the bar talking to some person. We walk up to her and Klaus taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and sees us

"Hello Caroline. Long time no see" Klaus says smirking

"What are you doing here" Caroline asks

"Oh just come to say Hi. Actually we want to talk to you. Could we borrow this lovely women from you" Klaus asks the man

"Yeah, it's fine" the man says turn back to the bar and taking a sip of his beer. Klaus grabs Caroline by the arm and drags her out. I smile and follow them

Outside Caroline is on the ground and Klaus is standing over her

"Now we have heard that you have meet Eleanor" I say folding my arms

"Why do you want her" Caroline asks

"Let's just say she is very important" Klaus says

"What do you mean" Caroline asks confused

"You will find out in time. Now I think you should have a little nap" I say. I grab Caroline's head and snap it; she falls to the ground

"Let's go before anyone comes out" Klaus says. She picks up Caroline and speeds off; I follow him

When we arrive at our house Klaus runs into the basement, chucked her onto the floor, came up and locked the door

"How do you know she won't break the door down" I ask

"I have put vervain in the room so she will eventually become weak" Klaus says smirking. I rush upstairs to see Eleanor still asleep; Good


End file.
